Break Me
by destinybond17
Summary: It was supposed to be just an ordinary night, but it turned out tragic for Magnus Bane. Can Alec figure out what happened to his boyfriend and can he get to him on time? Rated M for later lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello, guys! After a very long hiatus, I finally post something. It is not another chapter of "Letters...", though, because I think I ran out of the ideas for this fic. So, here it is, my new story: "Break Me". I hope you will enjoy it, and please let me know whether you did or not :) I don't know if I will write another chapter. It all depends whether it's good or not, and I tend to get moody when it comes to my stories...

**Disclaimer:** I do _**not** _own The Mortal Instruments or any character in this story, they all belong to Cassandra Clare.

* * *

It was dark and more quiet than usual. Magnus was walking the streets of Brooklyn on the way to his apartment, back from work. He was really busy today and all he wanted was a good night's sleep. It was clearly visible if someone got to take a look at his face – dark circles around his cat eyes showed that the warlock was exhausted and could just pass out any moment.

He was perfectly aware of the time – it was almost 3am, so he did a little math and realized that he's been awake for over eighteen hours straight. The assignment he had to work on today was tough, but he had been paid handsomely, too. After all, summoning several demons and imprisoning them was not something, that could be done by some ordinary warlock. But Magnus was The High Warlock of Brooklyn, and with the title always come consequences. Some worse than others.

When he got to the door to his apartment and reached for the doorknob, he realized it was open, even though he remembered closing it before he left. He stepped inside, warily, and saw a dim light coming from the living room.

That could only mean two things – someone tried to rob the warlock, or…

"_Alexander_," he said, as he stepped inside the living room and saw the Shadowhunter asleep on the canary yellow couch. All the exhaustion and distress dismissed in the moment he saw dark-haired boy. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful, dressed in his black pants and sweatshirt. _He must have been waiting for me_, Magnus thought and smiled at that thought. He took his velvet scarf, black jacket and shoes off and sat on the couch next to Alec, positioning him the way that he could hold his head on his lap. Slowly and gently he stroked the boy's hair and couldn't get enough of staring at his beautiful face. He bent over and kissed his boyfriend's forehead, and when he returned to his previous position, he was met by two deep-blue orbs staring at him.

"Hey there, sleepy-head," Magnus said and Alec chuckled, reaching his hand to caress his boyfriend's cheek. Warlock snuggled against Shadowhunter's palm and smiled brightly.

"I thought we could spend some time together, since I have to go hunting with Izzy and Jace tomorrow," Alec said and looked at his watch. "Well, today, I guess."

"Tell me you don't have to leave soon," Magnus pouted and Alec couldn't help but give him a little peck on the lips, he just looked so adorable.

"Sorry," he shrugged. "I was waiting for you, but then I remembered that you had this appointment set for today…"

"Ah, it's okay," Magnus said. "As long as you come back fast, angel," he smiled and they kissed again.

It was supposed to be just a normal kiss, but it soon became something more, an act of pure love and bliss, such irresistible desire working them up and making Alec get up and straddle Magnus on the couch, never breaking their kiss. Magnus purred into a kiss and grabbed Shadowhunter's shirt just to bring him closer. He requested his entrance by licking Alec's lower lip and moaned when they could finally taste each other.

When they finally broke apart they both were breathless and their eyes were glowing with happiness. Alec's cheeks were flushed and he shivered slightly, when Magnus rested his head on his shoulder. He held him for a little moment before standing up and picking up his weapons from the floor where he left them earlier.

"Don't go," Magnus groaned, but he knew that it was pointless. Alec was a Shadowhunter and he had his duties. Besides, Jace was his parabatai and he wouldn't stop complaining about Magnus taking all of Alec's free time. He knew they would never have an opportunity to enjoy peace, because there was always something standing in their way – the Clave, Magnus' clients, demons, the Law…

He could never really shake the feeling that he sees his boyfriend for the last time, when he leaves to hunt. Alec's mortality was what frightened Magnus the most. He was so scared that one day he will not come home from the fight. That he will have to see his lover's cold, lifeless body and won't be able to do anything because it will be too late.

"Magnus?" Alec interrupted Warlock's grim thoughts with a worried look on his face. "Everything okay?" He asked, frowning.

Magnus just shook his head and faked a smile, just like he did every time Alec was leaving.

"Just be careful, okay?" he said. Alec bent down to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Always am," he answered and turned around to leave, as always giving his boyfriend the one last look before he walked out of the apartment leaving Magnus alone with his thoughts and worries.

Warlock soon moved to the bedroom and lay down in his bed, which seemed just too cold without Alexander. It has always been this way. Ever since the first night they slept together in this bed. They both got used to it and couldn't really sleep well without one another.

But Magnus was too tired to stay up, so he gave up and fell asleep soon.

After a few hours of sleep, Magnus was interrupted by an insistent ringing and knocking on the door. He got out of the bed, cursing whoever was behind that door who dared to disturb his rest. He knew it couldn't be Alec, because he was probably still hunting and besides, he had his own key.

Warlock put on his pink robe and went to open the door. Apparently, someone standing behind them was not willing to stop knocking and ringing the bell, so he had to see who is it, and then smite him with blue sparks if it's not important.

But the second he opened the door, all the color was drained from his face. The person standing there was tall, had a black hair like Alec's and his mouth was pressed in a thin line. Robert Lightwood.

"Finally," he said. "Didn't you hear me knocking?!"

Magnus rolled his eyes. "I heard you. Just didn't feel like answering."

"We don't have time for this, Bane," Alec's father hissed. "We need to go."

"Well, last time I checked I do not belong to the Clave and I shall not be available for all their stupid requests," Warlock said and attempted to close the door, but Robert stopped him.

"Wait!" he said. "It's Alexander."

There. It was all that Magnus needed. Alec. Alec was hurt.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice hoarse. He couldn't help but play all these terrible scenarios in his head. Alec lying on the floor in the pool of his own blood. Alec looking at him for the last time before giving up the ghost. He couldn't bear the thought of losing him. It was impossible.

After a few seconds that seemed like years, Robert spoke.

"There was a Greater Demon, it was a trap. It tried to kill Isabelle, and Alec got in the way. He is dying." _Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no. Please, God, no, _Magnus pleaded in his mind, it was a desperate prayer, like a mantra. _Please, let him be okay, please… I can't lose him. _

"Let's go, quickly," Robert said, waking Magnus up from his shock. Warlock put some clothes on and ran after Lightwood, with only one thought, one little wish, little glimpse of hope that it's not too late.

He can save him. He's done it several times now. But each situation like that was like a nightmare that had no end.

The men ran across the streets, ignoring traffic and everything else around them. Magnus wondered if Robert really cared whether his son lived or died. After all, he was the one who called him a "disgrace to the whole Lightwood family". But he didn't have time nor desire to think about it, because he would have to fight the urge to just get rid of the other man.

Finally, it seemed that they reached their destination, because when they got to the old warehouse, Robert waved for Magnus to come inside after him, which he, of course, did.

He didn't cry. He couldn't. He had to be strong for Alexander.

"Alec?" He cried when he came inside the warehouse. He was just about to ask Robert what is going on, when he heard stifled laugh and someone's footsteps.

"Finally, the Great Magnus Bane, what a pleasure," he said and laughed again. When Magnus tried to use his magic on him, it occurred to him that it's not working. No blue or red sparks, no nothing. He felt terribly human, terribly mortal without his magic.

"Robert," he growled. "What is going on here? Where is Alexander?"

At the mention of his son, Robert glared at warlock, and said:

"Starting today, you will have nothing to do with him. You will never see him again. I tricked you. I win."

Magnus could just stand there in complete shock. How could he get tricked by this appalling man who hates his own child? How could Robert Lightwood outsmart him? That's easy. He knew his weak spot and he used it. Effectively.

"I will kill you," Magnus spoke with a venom in his voice.

"No, you won't," Robert hissed and then raised his hand to call for his subordinates, creatures that could only come from Hell. They grasped Magnus by his arms and even though he was struggling to break free, he was unable to. One of the demons hissed into his ear in their ugly language:

"Hello, brother."

Magnus felt something hit him hard in the back of his head and then there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it a little :) As always, reviews are love :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Hello guys! Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! I love you all! Well, this chapter is out a bit faster than it should(since I decided to update once a week, on Sunday), but Easter break is finally here, so I can write more :) I hope you guys enjoy it :)_

* * *

Alec shot an arrow straight into a head of the demon that took hold of Jace and tried to snap his neck. Iblis demons were not clever and even though they had the power of fire at their disposal, they went for the obvious kill. Grab something, hit something, kill something.

Jace used the moment of surprise caused by Alec's perfect shot and drove a seraph blade through demon's chest. He then ran straight to his siblings to make sure they were okay, even though he was the one who nearly died.

"Jace, are you alright?" Alec asked, concerned about his parabatai's health. "You could have been killed! What the hell is with these demons lately?"

"I'm fine," Jace said and took a look on Isabelle, who was cleaning her whip from black demon blood, and then examined both his siblings for any injuries, but found none. Isabelle looked at the boys and smiled when she saw their clothes covered in mud and dried blood.

"Seriously," said Alec. "What is this girls' sorcery? Your clothes never get dirty."

Izzy took a stele out of her pocket and drew minor iratzes on each of them, so their bruises would fade quickly. Her eyes were laughing with triumph, when she finished drawing little burning marks on her brothers.

"I told you once, Alec," her smile grew wider. "I'm pure at heart."

Jace chuckled. "Good for you. I'd rather be _dirty_." Isabelle rolled her eyes at him, but obviously he didn't manage to make her stop smiling. They were about to get out of this tunnel when they heard something in the distance, like howling or something. Jace looked at Alec, who was already holding a bow in his left hand and was determined to go and fight whatever creature has been hiding in the shadows, but he just put his hand on the black haired boy shoulder, and said:

"Let me go first."

Alec wasn't willing to agree, but seeing his parabatai's face, he just sighed and let him go, but obviously he followed him right away.

They ordered Isabelle to stay and wait for them to return, but she didn't listen anyway, so they were all on their way to face the creature they thought was a demon. About fifty meters further, they came across something that looked like a piece of human skin and it made them feel sick. Their thoughts immediately wandered to their loved ones, since each of them had this one person they would not bear to see here, deteriorating, in the hands of some gross son of a bitch.

They were all breathing heavily, scared of what might happen in the next five seconds, but they remained focused on their task. The howling and screeching grew louder, and they assumed they are really close. Suddenly, when they turned left, they saw the source of noise – it was a creature they had never seen before, but they were positive it was a demon. Big, irregular, rotting body was shaking slightly in the dim light coming from a hole in the ceiling. The demon was green but with a traces of black blood on it.

When Jace attempted to come closer and examine it, because his Shadowhunter instincts were befuddled by the thought the thing was in pain, the demon must have noticed the Shadowhunters because it screeched even more wildly and began to charge toward them.

Jace, who was the closes, suddenly realized he was just about five meters from raging pile of poison, but it was too late to run now. Alec and Isabelle shouted his name and began rushing toward him and the demon, but they could only see how it extends its sticky arm and punches Jace in the back. The boy fell, but still had a will to fight, so he repeatedly stabbed demon with his seraph blade, but it didn't even flinch.

"It's not working!" Jace shouted and it ended with a cough. Demon was ready to make its final blow, when something just zapped him and it fell to the ground, dead.

Jace frowned, he didn't understand what just happened, so he looked at his siblings and found Alec even more surprised than himself. He wanted to ask them how did they kill the demon, when Isabelle just laughed and they saw her with a whip in her right hand.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to always have some electrum…" she began. "Just in case a demon is immune to seraph blades."

On that, Alec just shook his head, but smiled and kissed his sister on the cheek.

Then they heard Jace hissing in pain and discomfort and rushed toward him. They were sure he was fine, but obviously there were some complications.

"Iratze, anyone?" said blonde Shadowhunter when they got to him, and passed out. Isabelle took out her stele once again, but this time it was Alec who drew a rune. Jace didn't even stir when he was receiving a burning healing rune.

"We must take him to the Institute," Alec said and picked Jace up, giving Isabelle her stele back.

When they got to the Institute, it was almost empty, with just Maryse Lightwood and Church inside. The woman gasped and brought her hand to her mouth, but quickly regained a clear head, something that she was well-known for. She's seen her children in close to death situations since they were twelve, so she got used to it. Or maybe she was just aware that if she is the one to be panicked, then what about them?

"Take him to the infirmary!" She directed her son. "Go, Alec!"

Alec carefully carried Jace to the infirmary, where he laid him on one of the many beds and let Maryse take care of him. She examined young Shadowhunter's body, but found nothing but a nasty poisoned wound on his back.

"Isabelle, go grab a vial of antidote," she said, her voice surprisingly steady. "I made some, few days ago, just in case."

Isabelle ran out of the infirmary in the search of the antidote and Alec stayed with his mother and Jace. He thought briefly about getting Magnus here to help, but dismissed the idea. He wasn't completely sure that Maryse accepted their relationship and seeing warlock could do more bad than good. It wasn't that he felt pity for his mother, or was ashamed of being with Magnus. He was just tired of hateful comments and glares they got from his parents every time they saw them together.

The truth is, that even though Alec will never stop being a Lightwood and will never cease to love his family, he couldn't care less if they are opposed to him dating Magnus. He was the most important person in the world to him now and nothing his family said and done could change it.

His mother still worked things out better than his father, though. Robert could not contain his hate toward the warlock or his gay son.

"Alec?" Maryse interrupted his thoughts. She seemed nervous. Isabelle was already back with antidote that they injected into Jace's wound with a needle. "Jace is stable, there was not any major injuries, but he is in a lot of pain," she said. Alec couldn't agree more, he saw a flash of discomfort on his parabatai's unconscious face.

"Um… I know we are not in good terms, but…" Maryse continued. Alec frowned, he had no idea what she was talking about. She sighed and her voice was steady and strong now, but with a little bit of uncertainty. "Do you think you could get Magnus to help ease Jace's pain a little?" she asked.

Alec raised his eyebrows, he did not expect that.

"Of course if it's not a problem, I know he's the High Warlock, he must be busy…" Maryse must have misunderstood Alec's expression.

"No!" Alec interrupted her rant. "No, it's not a problem. I will call him right away."

His mother offered him a shy smile of gratitude.

"Thank you." She said.

Alec left a room, leaving Isabelle and his mother to take care of Jace and he took a phone out of his pocket. He pressed number one on his speed dial. After a few signals there was only voicemail to answer his call. He tried once more.

Still nothing.

Something was clearly wrong. Magnus always picks up his calls.

Alec decided to leave him a voicemail.

"Hey, Magnus, um… It's Alec. Are you okay? I'm worried. I was wondering if you could come over to the Institute, if you're not busy. Okay… call me," he said to the silence.

He stumbled back to the infirmary where Isabelle and Maryse sat with Jace, who was clearly awake.

"And? Is Magnus coming?" Maryse asked when she saw her son in the doorway. Alec frowned, couldn't contain his worry and horrifying feeling that the panic attack is just around the corner. It's not that he's overprotective, or insecure or something. It was just so unusual that it got scary. Magnus always picked up his phone when Alec called. He interrupted his sleep, his business meetings, even styling his hair and picking up clothes.

Normally, Alec would never make a fuss over Magnus not picking up his phone, but this time was different. This weird feeling in Alec's gut was constantly with him, the whole day. He feared something bad happened.

"No," he said. "I don't think so."

Isabelle giggled and said, "Trouble in paradise, huh?" and Jace glared at her, he seemed to forget about his discomfort, because he felt his parabatai's worry just like it was his own.

"Alec, what's wrong?" he asked. Alec didn't reply at first, thinking about what he should do now.

"Something is wrong. I think I need to go," he answered after a long while. His family looked at him concerned, but he just turned around and walked out of the Institute, leaving them speechless.

He wanted to get to Magnus' apartment as fast as possible, and somehow he acquired a strength to run faster than he did on daily basis.

When he got to the oh-so-known house he didn't even bother knocking, he just stormed into the apartment and shouted Magnus' name.

All he could find was some of Magnus' clothes discarded on the floor, including his robe. Also, his phone with a few calls from Alec. Chairman Meow also seemed concern for his master, because he was just wandering around the apartment, mewing.

He didn't want to pry into his private stuff, but he had to check his notepad to see if he had any meetings scheduled now.

He had none.

And then panic attack reached him like a horrible nightmare. He sat on the couch and buried his face in his hands. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe, but he was too worried to actually bother with trivial things like this.

Alec felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He answered the call, didn't even look at the name displayed on the screen.

"Alec?" a weak voice on the other side was Jace's. "Are you okay? We are worried, you left in such a hurry… What happened?" he asked and for a while Alec didn't know how to answer that question, because he was looking for an answer too.

"I think something bad happened to Magnus," he said. "He's gone."

Alec could feel tears running down his face but he couldn't stop them. He was thinking one question over and over again, the question that he had been left with unanswered.

_Magnus… Where are you?_

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you all have a very happy Easter time with your family and friends, and... See you soon! :) Also, reviews are love, I really enjoy reading them :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _Hey guys! Thank you so much for all reviews, favorites and follows! Sorry for late reply, I've been busy lately, didn't have time(and will) to write. But it's sunday and here's the new chapter! I hope you guys like it :)_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own The Mortal Instruments, I just own the plot._

* * *

Magnus woke up to the sound of rattling in the distance, but wasn't able to open his eyes. He felt the chains burning around his wrists, but he was too weak to break free. His senses were blunted like human's and all the time he spent struggling against the chains and force field was good for nothing. Whatever power kept him here, separated from his magic, was too strong for a warlock to use. It kept pushing him and draining his life, slow enough just to keep him alive. Warlocks were strong, due to their demon parentage, but still some kinds of magic were effective against them. They weren't indestructible.

Magnus groaned as he felt a sharp pain in his ribs when he moved. That helped him open his eyes, but he couldn't see much around him, because there was only a dim blue, burning light of handcuffs around his wrists, that made the room slightly visible.

There was a smell of burned flesh in the air that made Magnus want to throw up, but since he had an empty stomach, he could just wait for convulsions to end. His breath was shallow and wheezy and Magnus suspected he's been kicked hard in the ribs. There was blood on his cheek and his head was pounding, but it wasn't the worst part of this situation.

When cold realization of recent events hit him, he wanted nothing more than to take his revenge.

No. There was one more thing. One _very important _thing. But he couldn't remember what exactly that thing was.

He felt this weird emptiness in his heart, like it's been torn apart. Like some part of his soul has been taken away from him.

"Robert!" he gained all the power left in him to shout. "Robert Lightwood, I know you're in here! Show yourself, you bastard!"

Only silence answered him. He heard someone chanting in the distance, something that seemed to be a magic spell, but Magnus couldn't make out the words.

Then, from the shadows, emerged a tall, broad-shouldered man he immediately recognized. _It's him,_ Magnus thought. _He's… someone's father. _

The man had an ironic smile dancing on his lips when he was coming closer to the warlock. Behind him there was a girl, she looked barely fifteen, she had a really pale skin, which contrasted with her big, wide open black eyes and long, black hair. When she was chanting, Magnus saw her tongue – like a snake's one. _Warlock's mark,_ he thought. The girl was a warlock.

"Cozy, isn't it," said Robert as he walked over to chained and beaten Magnus. Warlock gritted his teeth and pulled on handcuffs, trying to break free, but he only felt sharp pain and something draining him.

"Now, now," Robert was obviously having a great time torturing him. "There's no need to hurt yourself."

"What is wrong with you?" asked Magnus quietly, and Robert growled.

"What is wrong with _you_?!" he shouted. "I'm just trying to fix some things."

Magnus rolled his eyes ignoring the pain that slowly started to overwhelm him. He felt like passing out, the sight of the Lightwood made him sick to his stomach.

"The only thing that needs fixing here is you," said Magnus and winced. The angrier Robert was, the more painful were the handcuffs and chains. Could he control them with his mind? Or maybe that's what the Warlock Girl was doing?

Magnus couldn't help it, he closed his eyes again, wishing to fall into oblivion. But for a brief moment, something appeared underneath his eyelids. Firstly, there was only something black, then something blue… Magnus thought the blue orbs were eyes. They looked at him like two deep oceans and suddenly he felt home. Then he saw the whole picture – a young man, dressed in Shadowhunter fighting gear, his hair black and eyes blue. There was something familiar in the way he smiled when he was looking at Magnus. Like he saw the world in him.

Magnus snapped out of his visions with only one word on his mind, waiting to be spoken.

"Alexander," he whispered. He totally forgot Robert was in the room, alongside the young warlock.

"Master," someone said. It was surely a girl's voice, quiet, but stern, with just a slight hint of fear. "He's fighting me. The spell failed."

Robert's mouth became a thin line. He was really mad. He grasped Magnus by the collar and made him stand.

"Just give up, _warlock_," he growled. "Stop fighting!"

Then Magnus remember everything. He could recall every detail of the young man's beautiful face, all the kisses, all the nights, each time they were just holding each other to sleep, every time he whispered '_I love you'_ and it was said back to him. He loved this man. His blue-eyed _Angel_.

He couldn't forget about him. He had to fight this. He had to get back home to him.

"No!" he shouted with newly regained strength. "You can't make me."

For a moment two men were just staring at each other, each with the same obstinacy.

After a while, Robert broke the silence.

"Actually I can and I will," he said. "With the help of this…" he gestured toward the girl. "…little, powerful creature."

"Who is she anyway?" Magnus asked, not really holding his breath for an answer, but obviously Robert was very talkative.

"She's a very powerful warlock. I can see you are afraid of her, and you should," he smiled. "For the next few weeks, she will be the _bane _of your existence. No pun intended." He laughed at his own joke.

"What did you do to Alec? I swear to God, Robert, if you hurt him, I will…"

"Do what, huh? _Kill_ me? Sorry, but it occurs to me like it should to you, that you're the one chained and without your magic."

Robert took Magnus by his chin and forced warlock to look at him.

"Alexander's well-being should be none of your concern. You're sick. When I think about you _fucking _my son, this… This makes me want to throw up. You depraved him, Demon's son. You're an ugly creature from Hell and I fully intend to send you home!"

Magnus spit blood on Robert's face and struggled against the chains, growling.

"Fine, _warlock,_" Robert growled as he wiped blood and spit from his face. "Be that way. If you choose the hard way, so be it. But I promise, you will beg for me to kill you."

Magnus laughed bitterly.

"You can threaten me all you want," he said. "Go ahead, kill me. I won't do anything for you, anyway."

Robert had a cruel smile spread on his lips. Magnus could just think how much he wanted to wipe that smile off his face.

"You won't have to. I _always_ get what I want and this time won't be different."

"Alec will hate you for killing me, you know that." Magnus whispered, suddenly feeling weak.

"If you really think he will choose a _filthy_ Downworlder over his family, you're wrong. He's a Shadowhunter, and losing his Marks would be worse than _death_ for him. He will make a good decision."

Magnus didn't want to believe it. He knew that Alec loves him. The only thing he can do is wait and fight the spell that makes him forget. _He will find me,_ he reassured himself. _He will._

"I want power," Robert continued. Magnus' eyes widened, but he didn't say a word. "And we all know that sacrifices must always be done. With power always comes the price. But in my case, killing you will be a prize." He said.

"Go on, my dear Emily. Continue." And the warlock girl started chanting the spell again, making Magnus fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

Alec was sitting on a chair at the Institute with his mouth pressed into a thin line. He was now positive that something bad has happened to Magnus. He _felt_ it. The question was, who could have done something to him? As a High Warlock he must have had quite a few enemies, but he was powerful.

Sometimes Alec thought Magnus was indestructible, that the fact that he was alive was something certain. _Being_ with him, apart from some... complications, was the steadiest thing in his life. And it's been taken away.

But he couldn't just sit here and wait for news, which would probably be bad news. His family wanted to help him, of course. Well, some more than others. He called his father, but Robert had his phone switched off. Maryse said he was busy, but Alec had to face the fact, that his father wouldn't be too helpful, because he hated Magnus and their relationship.

"Alec," a soft voice interrupted his pondering. It was his mother. She came over to him and put her hand on son's shoulder, trying to comfort him. "Did you reach him? Ragnor Fell?" she asked.

He's been trying to contact one of Magnus' friends, High Warlock of London, Ragnor Fell, but he was unavailable. If someone could help Alec, it's either him or…

"No," he said. "I will send a message to Catarina."

"Who's Catarina?" Maryse asked, frowning.

"Catarina Loss, she's a Warlock, and also Magnus' friend." Alec answered. "Now she's my only chance of finding him."

He hid his face in his hands and felt tears burning his eyes, but he didn't let them fall.

Maryse stayed with him and comforted him, whispering soft, soothing words that only a mother could.

* * *

The room in the old warehouse was almost empty. It was quiet, Emily stopped chanting, Robert was probably somewhere hurting innocent people and for one brief moment Magnus could enjoy being alone. He had bruises all over his arms and chest, from what he could see. But the worst was feeling of complete despair.

He didn't doubt Alec would look for him. Not ever. He had faith in him.

It was probably selfish and stupid, but he didn't want Alec to see him like this – weak, vulnerable… human.

Maybe he wasn't himself anymore? Maybe without his magic he didn't deserve to use his name…? Because everyone knew Magnus Bane as a High Warlock, so if he… stopped being a Warlock, then what?

_No,_ he thought. _This won't happen. Alec knows me, he knows who I am, apart from being The High Warlock of Brooklyn. He won't be disappointed…_

Magnus heard the door open and saw Robert coming in. He was accompanied by two Raum demons, really ugly ones, and another person, apparently a man, with a bag over his head. Magnus thought he saw the man's skin and he could swear it was… green. _No. Not him. Please, not him. _

As if Robert heard Magnus' thoughts, he put on his little cruel smile and took a bag off his companion's head.

_No. _

"Ragnor!" Magnus' eyes widened in panic. Ragnor had the same handcuffs blocking his magic, so nothing could stop Robert now. Demons came over to Magnus and grasped his arms and head so he had to look at their Master.

"So," Robert said, pleased to watch Magnus struggling and trying to fight for his friend's life, or for a luxury of not having to watch his death. "How about a little sacrifice before breakfast?"

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked it, reviews are love, they make me want to write. x**_


End file.
